Alvin Aguilar
Arthur Alvin A. Aguilar is a prominent personality of the mixed martial arts community in the Philippines. He has studied multiple forms of martial arts and has developed his own unique style of fighting. Aguilar has helped increase awareness in and the popularity of the sport. He is the founder of the popular mixed martial art tournament, URCC, which he created without the intention of personally fighting in to showcase himself but rather, to give young MMA practitioners a venue to shine. Aguilar is considered by his followers as a legend in Philippine MMA (although he has never fought in any local or international MMA event), being the first Filipino to be awarded a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Biography Alvin Aguilar earned his college degree in Behavioral Science at De La Salle University. He first became aware of martial arts at the age of nine, dabbling first in Karate, Arnis and Greco-Roman wrestling. His pursuit of martial arts excellence is guided by three main principles: Authenticy, Credibility, and most of all: Combat Effectivity. In his younger days, he was known to roam bars in Manila looking for fights in order to test his fighting skills. He has been involved in numerous streetfights and freely admits taking drugs even while he was very much into martial arts and notes that many of his peers fell by the wayside because of this. He was involved in fraternity violence and was expelled by the administrators of De La Salle University due to injuries inflicted on a member of a rival fraternity. He filed a lawsuit against the university and the court eventually ruled in his favor.http://www.lawphil.net/judjuris/juri2007/dec2007/gr_127980_2007.html His 16 years of martial arts training has brought him through the plethora of arts available in the local and international scene. Learning and completing instructorship of his arts from the likes of Sari-an originator Robert Cousart, Pekiti-Tirsia Kali Grand Master Zleo Gaje, and 3-time Ultimate Fighting Champion Royce Gracie has brought him at and above par with other Martial arts instructors in the country. Starting his Gracie Jiu-jitsu training at the Gracie Academy in Los Angeles, California in 1993, he is now a Black Belt in Gracie Jiu-Jitsu, and is one of three existing certified International training representatives to the Gracie Association. The other two come from Nassau, Bahamas and Canada. URCC Aguilar, along with partners Irwin Tieng, Franz von Muhlfeld and Jed Dario organized the Universal Reality Combat Championship or URCC. Patterned closely after well-established tournaments in the United States and Japan, these competitions are one-on-one unarmed matches where any combination of martial arts can be used and victory is achieved only by knockout or submission. These competitions have proven to be a financial success for local organizers and have gained the approval of the Games and Amusement Board. Participants as well as spectators include the entire economic, social and geographic spectrum of the Philippines. Accomplishments * Head Coach, Black Belt, Gracie Barra Filipinas * Owner & Head Coach, B.A.M.F Mixed Martial Arts Center * Head Instructor and Founder of Defense Tactics Center (DEFTAC). *Founder and President of the Universal Reality Combat Championship Tournament (URCC, 2002) *Instructor, Sari-An Filipino Martial Arts. *Instructor, Pekiti-Tirsia. *Instructor, Carlos Hermanos. *Sports Director, Yaw-Yan Kickboxing NCR Youth. *3-time Undefeated Fighter, Sari-An Annual Sparring Meet. *Pekiti-Tirsia Awardee, Mabangis Fighter Award. *2003 "Filipino Martial Artist of the Year," Universal Martial Arts Hall of Fame. *1999 Silver Medallist, Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Training Association Tournament (Detroit Michigan , USA). *Head Coach, Team RAW FURY (Undefeated in local No Holds Barred fights). *Head Coach, Philippine Jiu-Jitsu Team (Produced 5 Golds & 2 Silvers in three years of International Competition). *1st Filipino fighter awarded with a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu *1st Filipino training representative of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu for the Philippines *"Most Distinguished Guardian" or M.D.G., the highest honor given by the Tau Gamma Phi Fraternity, for being a former Grand Triskelion of De La Salle University. See also *URCC *Tau Gamma Phi *Mixed Martial Arts *Ultimate Fighting Champion References External links *Gracie Barra Philippines Official Website *URCC Official Website Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu